¿Y si fuera ella?
by savethedance
Summary: Nunca creí que ella fuera la que me sacara de la cabeza a Brittany. Rated: M por algunos capítulos.
1. Nueva amiga

Estaba destrozada por todo lo que había pasado con Brittany, y no quería hablar con nadie, tampoco nadie se acercó a preguntarme que me pasaba, pero Rachel lo hizo. Se acerco a preguntarme que me pasaba.

Se sentó a mi lado en una silla, estábamos las dos solas en la sala donde ensayamos con New Directions.

Rachel: San…Santana

Santana: ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? – Le respondí con tono enfadado

Rachel: No… no te pongas así, vamos no es mi culpa, no se que te pasa, déjame ayudarte, en el fondo se que eres buena persona.

Santana: Es… es algo difícil de explicar…

Rachel: Inténtalo…

Santana: ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué quieres ayudarme? Yo nuca he sido buena contigo, y ¿ahora me quieres ayudar?, ¿Y te preocupas por mi?

Rachel: Yo solo… solo intentaba ayudarte porque estas mal, y las dos estamos en el Glee Club, quiero apoyarte… Pero si no quieres… Esta bien… Me iré. _(Se levanta de la silla)_

Santana: No! – digo alzando la voz – no… por favor no te vayas… lo… lo siento, no quería… esta bien, te lo contaré, pero tienes que cerrar tu bocaza.

Rachel: Vale. _(asintió con la cabeza)_

Santana: yo… hmm… es algo difícil de decir, soy… soy… bueno que… juego en el lado contrario…

Rachel: ¿Eres espia de Vocal Adrenaline? – me contesto sorprendida.

Santana: No… ugg… Rachel… soy… soy les…lesbiana – le dije en voz baja.

Rachel: ¿Qué? ¿Qué tu? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Santana lesbi…? ¿Qué? – me dijo aún más sorprendida que la primera vez.

Al ver su reacción, no me dejó más tranquila, me sentí un bicho raro. No me entendía.

Santana: Shhh… si

Rachel: Vaya… - dijo asombrada – esto… no me lo esperaba… ¿Y qué te ha pasado para que estés así?

Santana: Estoy… estoy enamorada de Brittany… se lo he dicho pero ella quiere a Artie _(rompo a llorar)._

Me tapo la cara y la bajo hasta mis piernas para que no me vea llorar. Rachel me toca el cuello, me levanta la cabeza, que tenía entre las piernas, me mira y me sonrie.

Rachel: No te preocupes Santana, ella no te merece, ya verás que encuentras a la persona adecuada para ti.

Rachel me coge la mano, la miro y ella sonríe, le sonrío yo también y sin darme cuenta me abraza. Su abrazo es tan caliente, me transmite tanto sentimiento que me hubiera quedado toda la vida pegada a ella.

Pero ella se separa de mi, y me vuelve a sonreír, y lo único que soy capaz de decir es gracias.

Rachel se va hacia la puerta.

Santana: ¿Porqué me has ayudado? Nunca… nunca nadie me ha ayudado, ¿porqué tu si?

Rachel se gira y me dice: - me caes bien Santana, aunque no lo creas yo se que eres una gran persona, y me encantaría ser tu amiga si tu me dejaras.

Santana: yo… - no sabía que decirle, en ese momento estaba en shock – Gracias Berry _(sonrio)_.

Agacho la cabeza mientras ella se va, pero entonces se gira, se acerca a mi y me levanta la cabeza.

Rachel: Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no? _(sonrie)_.

Santana: s…si – estaba tan nerviosa en ese momento que nada coherente podría decir –

Rachel sale de la sala.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Duetos

Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que estuvimos solas, desde que le conté mi secreto y ella me digo que quería ser mi amiga.

La semana se me había hecho eterna, habíamos hablado lo justo, pero solo en el Glee Club, así que solamente hablamos de música y canciones.

Estábamos todo el Glee Club en la sala.

Will: Bien, os tengo una tarea para el lunes... ¡VOLVEREMOS HACER DUETOS! - nos digo contento – pero lo haremos diferente, siempre vemos las mismas parejas, así que la condición de estos duetos es que no podéis repetir la pareja de la vez anterior.

Estaba contenta pero si no podía cantar con Mercedes no sabía con quien hacerlo, la mitad me odia, y no quiero saber nada de Brittany.

Entonces Rachel se acerca a mi.

Rachel: Santana... hola... quería saber... bueno, ¿quieres ir conmigo en lo de las parejas? – me dijo sonriendo –

Santana: cla... claro Rachel.

Cada vez que hablaba con ella parecía tonta, no podía decir una palabra sin tartamudear, no sabía que me pasaba, no lo entendía, nunca... nunca me había sentido así.

Rachel: ¿De verdad? – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – oh, esta bien, tenemos que elegir la canción, la vestimenta, ¡todo! tendremos... tendremos que quedar este fin de semana.

Estaba en shock, no sabía que decirle, estaba sin palabras, en ese momento estoy segura que pensaría que era una estúpida.

Santana: ¿Quedar? ¿Cuándo?

Rachel: Sí, bueno... si quieres – me dijo con un tono que parecía molesta – era porque... bueno tenemos que ensayar con dos voces y todo eso, ya sabes. Pero si no quieres... podemos buscar otra manera, no sé, algo se me ocurrirá.

Santana: no... no, no. Claro que quiero quedar – ¿habría sonado eso demasiado desesperado? – tenemos... tenemos que ensayar con dos voces – intenté arreglarlo –

Rachel: ¿Te parece bien esta tarde en mi casa?

Santana: s...si, en... en tu casa estaré – oh vamos, tengo que dejar de hablar como una tonta –

Rachel se fue hablar con Finn. Parecía que estuvieran discutiendo. Seguí mirando disimuladamente para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que los estaba observando.

Finn parecía realmente cabreado y se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala, Rachel rompió a llorar. Iba a levantarme, a sentarme a su lado y ayudarla como ella lo hizo conmigo, pero no me dio tiempo, ella se marchó corriendo de la sala también por el lado contrario.

Todos nos quedamos asombrados, pero ninguno prestó mucha atención y todos siguieron hablando con sus parejas de las canciones y de los duetos.

Sonó el timbre y yo me fui para mi casa.

Estuve dando vueltas por mi habitación, pensando en que sería lo mejor, si ir o no ir a casa de Berry. No sabía si sería el mejor momento. Pero quería ayudarla... de verdad, quería ayudarla y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Ella me hizo volver a sonreír y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo por ella, quería hacerlo.

Quedaban 15 minutos para las 5 y a las 5 habíamos quedado, así que me preparé, cogí unas palomitas por si quisiéramos más tarde y salí para casa de Rachel.

Nuestras casa quedan a unos 15 o 20 minutos. Así que a las 5 ya estaba allí. Toqué el timbre y el padre de Berry me abrió la puerta.

Padre: Sube arriba, te está esperando.

Santana: gracias _(sonrío). _

Subí a la segunda planta. La casa era preciosa, al menos lo que estaba viendo, todo era con tonos marrones, pero era muy bonita. En la pared que da con las escaleras estaban los padres de Rachel en una foto, en otra Rachel sola y en otra los 3 juntos. No pude evitar sonreír al ver la foto de Berry sola. Entonces ella salió de la habitación y me vio.

Rachel: Oh... Santana, estás aquí... – me dijo y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando la foto – que vergüenza, no mires esa foto, estoy horrible.

Santana: ¡Qué dices! Estas tan guapa como siempre – cuando acabé de decirle eso me di cuenta que acababa de meter la pata.

Rachel: gracias.

Se puso roja como un tomate y no pude evitar sonrojarme yo también.

Rachel: bueno... ven, vamos a la habitación... a... ensayar.

Santana: Vamos.

Entramos en su habitación y me dice que me siente en la cama. Ella se sienta en la silla del ordenador y comienza a buscar canciones.

Rachel se pone muy triste, y oigo como intenta disimular que está llorando. Me levanto y me acerco a ella.

Santana: Ven Rachel - le cojo del brazo, la siento a mi lado en la cama y la abrazo - ¿qué ha pasado Rachel? Sé que te ha pasado con Finn...

Rachel: ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – me dice sorprendida – si no se lo he contado a nadie y no creo que Finn...

Había metido la pata.

Santana: bu...bueno... quería decir... que parece que sea por Finn... no se... creo.

Rachel: sí... es por Finn... se ha enfadado conmigo y no lo entiendo.

Santana: Pero... ¿qué ha pasado?

Rachel: Después de hablar contigo en la sala por lo de los duetos, me fui a hablar con Finn y él me contestaba con un tono cabreado, le pregunté si le pasaba algo y me digo que no podía seguir conmigo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no entendía nada, le dije que por favor me explicara pero no quiso, se fue enfadado y luego yo lo hice también.

Santana: Rachel, Finn es tonto. No te sabe valorar, sea cual sea el motivo no tiene excusa para tratarte así, y tú no puedes llorar por él, no lo merece, ¿me oyes? Nadie merece que pierdas tu sonrisa por él.

Rachel: Tienes razón, voy a ser fuerte. Gracias Santana. Gracias por ayudarme.

Santana: No es nada, tú lo hiciste por mi y ahora yo lo hago por ti. Además... ¿eso hacen las amigas no? _(sonrío)._

Rachel recupera la sonrisa y me mira, se acerca y me abraza. Lentamente se separa de mi, y levanta la cabeza de tal manera que su boca y la mía están a escasos centímetros. La besaría, me muero de ganas, pero no puedo, no ahora, cagaría nuestra relación, al menos somos amigas, no quiero perder también eso. No podría. Así que me separo.

Santana: Vamos a buscar la canción.

Rachel: si... – parecía en otro mundo.

Santana: ¿Cuál podría ser?

Rachel: Creo que tengo la perfecta. Breathe de Taylor Swift (.com/watch?v=uLw3NYydHNU)

La escuchamos y la verdad es que es muy buena.

Santana: Rachel... ¿va con alguna indirecta?

Rachel: no... – la miro sorprendida – sí... es lo que siento.

No lo entiendo, lo que me acaba de decir me pone triste.

Santana: ... Es buena, pero... muy triste.

Rachel: ¿lo sientes? ¿por Brittany?

Santana: nunca más.

Rachel: yo tendría que hacer lo mismo, pero... no puedo.

Santana: Es difícil, ya lo sé, te costará al principio... pero... luego... llegará otra persona y te volverá a hacer sonreír. _(la imagen de Rachel nubla mi mente)_

Rachel: y tu... ¿tú la has encontrado?

Santana: n...no - realmente quería decir sí – pero lo haré. _(sonrío)_

Rachel: Te lo mereces, mereces ser feliz.

Me vuelve a abrazar. Y comenzamos a ensayar la canción.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Pensamientos y sentimientos

_Gracias por todas las reviews, me alegra mucho vuestros comentarios y que os guste el fic._

_Creo que el próximo cap lo haré desde el punto de vista de Rachel.. _

Pasamos la tarde ensayando. Lo dejamos todo listo y fue hora de marcharse, Rachel me dijo si quería quedarme a cenar pero le dije que no hacía falta, que mi padre me estaba esperando para cenar.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, fue a mi cuarto y me quedé allí toda la noche, sin cenar ni nada. No tenía ganas, estuve estirada en mi casa pensando en lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Por una parte estaba triste, Rachel seguía queriéndole muchísimo, pero ¿Qué podía esperar? No hacía mucho que lo habían dejado. Pero yo olvidé a Brittany más fácil… supongo que fue gracias a Rachel. No sabía si estaba o no enamorada de ella, pero algo estaba comenzando a sentir. No puedo esperar que ella sienta lo mismo, ella no es como yo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, nunca me querría, primero porque está enamorada de Finn y segundo porque a ella no le gustan las chicas.

Y sin darme cuenta me dormí pensando en ella.

Pasé el fin de semana ensayando la canción y pensando en ella. No podía hacer otra cosa, cuando lo intentaba, volvía Rachel a mi cabeza. Automáticamente. ¿Me estaría enamorando?

La semana comenzó y nos tocaba cantar las segundas.

R: Ya verás que nos sale bien Santana. – me dijo sonriendo.

S: Eso espero – le dije sonriendo también.

Después de que cantaran Finn y Mercedes nos tocó a nosotras.

Durante la canción Rachel no dejaba de mirar a Finn, y él se dio cuenta un par de veces. Cada vez que lo hacía, el corazón me daba un pinchazo, como si me doliera. No quiero enamorarme, no quiero enamorarme me repetí mientras cantaba. Las cosas salieron mal la primera vez, y ahora sería peor si me enamoraba de Rachel.

Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando acabamos y Finn estaba fijamente mirando a Rachel, y Berry a él. Sus miradas estaban cruzadas, pero en la mirada de Finn veía enfado, no arrepentimiento, y en la de Rachel lo único que se podía ver era tristeza. Dejaron de mirarse y Rachel se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

R: Lo hemos hecho genial, les ha encantado.

S: Parece que si – le dije con voz triste.

R: ¿Pasa algo Santana? Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo.

S: Tranquila, Rachel y gracias – le digo sonriendo y ocultando que en realidad nada iba bien.

Nos sentamos las dos en las sillas de abajo y Finn se acerca a Rachel.

F: ¿Podemos hablar Rachel… a solas?

Rachel me mira para que le diga que hacer.

S: Ves Rachel.

Los dos se van de la sala y al poco rato vuelve Finn.

S: ¿Dónde esta Rachel, Finn? – le digo con un tono poco amigable.

F: Creo que ha ido a lavabo.

Salgo de la sala enfadada y me voy al lavabo de las chicas. Ahí estaba, llorando.

S: Rachel… - le levanto la cara y veo sus lágrimas - ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora ese tonto?

R: Déjalo Santana, puedes irte.

S: No, Rachel sabes que no me iré.

R: No tienes que quedarte, he dicho que te vayas.

S: No me iré, si no quieres hablar no me digas nada, pero me quedaré aquí contigo.

R: No quiero que veas como lloro.

S: Entonces explícame que ha pasado…

R: No quiero darte más problemas, tendrás mejores cosas que hacer que escucharme.

S: Quiero ayudarte, soy tu amiga, estoy aquí para esto.

Veo que sonríe por un momento y eso me hace feliz.

R: ¿Somos amigas?

S: Creí que para ti lo era… - no supe si tomarme bien o mal lo que me había dicho.

R: Claro que eres mi amiga, pero… pensé que no lo era para ti.

S: Si que lo eres, claro que si. Siento todo lo que te he hecho antes, como te trataba y todo eso – pensé que a lo mejor se refería a eso.

R: Esta todo olvidado – me dijo sonriendo.

S: ¿Ves? Puedo hacerte sonreír. – le digo riéndome. Y entonces ella se ríe también.

R: Siempre lo consigues.

No sabía que decirle, y hubo un momento donde ninguna dijo nada.

S: Bu…bueno, ¿qué te ha hecho Finn?

R: Ha sido mi culpa, me ha dicho que deje de molestarle, de hacerle miraditas, que lo nuestro se acabó y que tengo que pasar de página.

S: Finn es un estúpido.

R: Tiene razón Santana, tengo que dejarle en paz y pasar página.

S: Pero no tiene derecho ha decírtelo así…

R: Sí… supongo que podría decirlo de otra manera… Pero me voy a olvidar de él. En el momento en que me dijo eso pensé en lo que me dijiste, en que tengo que olvidarlo y que encontraré ha otra persona que me haga sonreír.

Agacho la cabeza y pienso que ya la habrá encontrado, que se había fijado en otro y que la perdería, perdería su amistad y la oportunidad… ¿qué oportunidad? Nunca la he tenido en realidad.

R: ¿He… he dicho algo malo?

Levanto la cabeza.

S: No…no. Es solo… nada, tranquila.

R: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal?

S: No… nada, déjalo…. Ti… tienes que olvidarlo.

R: Ojalá la persona llegue pronto.

Eso me deja un poco más tranquila. Y a continuación digo la cagada más grande de todas.

S: A… a lo mejor la tienes cerca y solo tienes que darte cuenta que la quieres.

Rachel se queda pensativa.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Una dura decisión

¿Estaría comenzando a sentir algo por Santana? No puede ser, bueno, a mi no me gustan las chicas… o eso creo, a lo mejor sólo me gusta ella. Pero Finn… Finn nada, desde que hablé con Santana en el lavabo no he vuelto a sentir nada por él cuando lo recuerdo, no siento tristeza por lo que pasó, ni siquiera tengo su imagen todo el día en mi cabeza, ahora esta ella… siempre. Y no puede ser solamente porque seamos amigas. Tiene que tener una explicación. Pero no quiero decirle nada, nuestra amistad es muy importante para mi, y a lo mejor se lo toma mal o qué se yo. No puedo hacer nada, cuando esta cerca… me muero de ganas de besarla, y me pongo muy nerviosa. Tendré que alejarme de ella, al menos un tiempo, para no enamorarme, si paso más tiempo con ella lo haré y aunque me duela, lo mejor será no hablar con ella durante un tiempo.

Pasé tres días sin hablarle. Cuando ella se acercaba a hablarme, me alejaba o disimulaba y comenzaba a hablar con otra persona. Creo que ella lo notaba, por que veía en su cara tristeza. Y tampoco es que a mi me gustara hacerle esto, pero no sabía que hacer.

El jueves Santana se acercó a mi y no me quedó otro remedio que hablar con ella, no me iba a ir porque no tendría sentido, todos se habían ido ya y yo estaba tardado más en recoger mis cosas y no sabía que ella estaba allí.

S: Rachel… ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

R: N…no nada. ¿Por qué?

S: Oh vamos Rachel, llevas 3 días sin hablarme, evitándome y pasando de mi. Escucha, si no quieres ser mi amiga dímelo, de verdad, me dolerá mucho menos… - me dijo en un tono entre triste y enfadado.

No me gustaba verla así, pero… ¿qué podía hacer?

R: No… no Santana, quiero ser tu amiga, pero, no… no puedo.

S: ¡¿Por…porqué? – me dijo enfadada - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a que… a que me enamore de ti?, ¿No quieres ser amiga de una lesbiana?, ¿Es eso? Dime algo, por favor…

R: San… Santana no es por eso, eso no me importa, de verdad… no puedo decírtelo, es… aggg… muy difícil.

S: Mira Rachel, déjalo, no importa – Santana rompe a llorar.

Se me partía el alma verla así, tenía que hacer algo, pero… ¿qué? Pensé que todo esto sería bueno, pero no único que tenía de ella era su amistad y ahora ni siquiera la tengo… todo iba de mal en peor. Tenía que decírselo, pero no ahora.

La abracé para intentar calmarla.

S: Déjame Rachel, déjame – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y deshaciéndose de mis brazos.

Santana salió corriendo de la sala.

El viernes pasa todo el día sin mirarme, sin hablarme ni intentar acercarse a mí. La echo muchísimo de menos. Y la verdad, creí que esto me ayudaría, pero ahora pienso más en ella, la necesito. Se lo voy a decir hoy mismo. No puedo vivir sin ella.

Me paso la tarde en mi cuarto encerrada y tengo una idea brillante: iré a su casa y se lo diré todo. Cuando me doy cuenta es de noche y está todo oscuro, pero lo tengo que hacer. Salgo de casa sin que me vean mis padres y cojo mi bici. Llego a casa de Santana en 5 minutos. Están todas las luces de su casa apagadas menos la de ella. Su casa también tiene dos plantas, pero por suerte la suya esta abajo. Me acerco a la ventana de su cuarto y la veo pintándose las uñas. Está tan guapa… Pico en la ventana y se le cae el bote de pintauñas al suelo. Mira la ventana y cuando me ve, abre la boca formando una "O". Le hago señas de que me abra. Se levanta de la cama y abre la ventana.

S: ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dice aún enfadada.

R: Déjame pasar, tengo que decirte algo, es importante… por favor

Santana suspira y me ayuda a entrar en su habitación. Cuando estoy dentro me dice que me siente en la cama y ella se sienta a mi lado.

S: Bueno dime… - está tan enfadada que no me mira a la cara

R: San, mírame, por favor – Santana gira la cabeza y me mira – no quiero perderte, eres… muy importante para mi.

S: ¿Ahora soy muy importante para ti? ¿Ahora me llamas San?

R: Está bien, no te llamaré San si no quieres. Pero, Santana, sabes que siempre has sido muy importante para mi y siempre lo serás, pase lo que pase…

S: Sí, creo que antes me has dejado eso muy claro – me dice sarcásticamente.

R: Por favor, Santana, no te pongas así… de verdad, te necesito.

S: ¿Eso es todo lo que me querías decir? – vuelve a dejar de mirarme

R: No… quería darte las gracias, por ayudarme a darme cuenta de que puedo continuar sin Finn, ya… ya he encontrado a la persona San… digo Santana.

Santana no me contesta, y no me mira, así que supongo que no le importará, es hora de marcharme. Me dirijo a la ventana.

S: Rach, espera. – me había llamado Rach y eso me hace sonreír – ¿Qu..Quién? ¿Quién es?

R: ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

S: sí… sí claro.

Me acerco velozmente a su lado y la beso. Cierro los ojos y siento sus dulces labios contra los míos. No quiero que ese momento se acabe. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

Llega el momento de separarnos y la miro. Abre los ojos como dos platos. Abre la boca y comienza a tartamudear. No se que hacer. Esta era mi oportunidad y no la podía dejar pasar, pero ahora, todo se había acabado.

R: Me voy. – no podía decir nada más.

Me acerco a la ventana y noto que Santana coge mi brazo, me giro y en menos de un segundo noto los labios de Santana contra los míos, cierro los ojos y abro la boca. Noto como su lengua está contra la mía. Su lengua sabe a chicle de fresas. En ese momento se me pasan tantas cosas por la cabeza que no tengo nada claro, simplemente estamos juntas, besándonos y soy feliz. Santana saca su lengua de mi boca y me mira. Pero no dice nada. Estamos un par de minutos mirándonos sin decir nada. Lo mejor es que me fuera ya mismo. Así que voy otra vez hacia la ventana.

S: Espera, n…no te vayas, es tarde y hace frío, es mejor, q… qu… que te… te quedes aquí a dormir.

R: No creo que sea buena idea.

S: Por favor.

Asiento con la cabeza y eso es lo último que decimos. Ella se mete en la cama y se pone a la izquierda y yo me pongo en la derecha, no nos miramos. Oigo como respira pero no es capaz de decirme nada, y yo tampoco. Pasa un rato, y me quedo dormida.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Gracias por las reviews, son de agradecer todas y gracias a los comentarios me dan más ánimos de continuar. _

_Espero que os haya gustado este cap, comienza muy angst pero acaba con intriga._


	5. La incómoda verdad

Narra Santana

Oigo la respiración de Rachel en mi espalda, así que supongo que se ha girado y esta dormida. Me giro, corriendo el riesgo de que ella esté despierta. Es preciosa hasta cuando duerme. Me quedo casi una hora mirándola y pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en el beso, mejor dicho, en los besos. No entendía nada, nunca creí que haría eso. Pero yo la quiero y ella me había besado, eso tenía que ser por algo. ¿Le gustaría a Rachel? ¿O simplemente se dio cuenta de que la quería y para no perderme me había besado? Si fuera eso… no me volvería a hablar nunca, digamos que yo no le di un beso demasiado normal ni fue en los labios solamente... No quiero creer que la segunda opción sea la correcta, porque esta vez si que la perdería para siempre. Sin querer acabo durmiéndome.

Cuando me despierto ella ya no esta y está la ventana abierta. Se ha marchado, eso es porque no me quiere ver más. Además de todo me quedan dos días sin poder hablar con ella. Y aunque se que cuando nos veamos no sabré que decirle, tengo que volver a ver su preciosa sonrisa.

Me paso el sábado y el domingo encerrada en mi cuarto. Pensando en ella. Solo salgo para comer y cenar. Mis padres se fueron el sábado de vacaciones y me dejaron a cargo de la casa, así que no tengo que poner buena cara a nadie. Porque no tengo ni ganas ni ánimos para hacerlo.

El lunes llego a la sala donde ensayamos y no nos miramos ni una vez. Ni nos hablamos, durante las clases no nos vemos pero hay en una que sí, y siempre nos sentábamos juntas, pero no se sienta conmigo. Y así pasa el día. Y al día siguiente nada. Ni al siguiente. Y así 3 días. No nos cruzamos ni por casualidad. Sólo se que cuando se me presente la oportunidad hablaré con ella.

Le pido a Will el auditorio una tarde, y él me dice que me puedo quedar hasta las 6.

Cuando todos se van a sus casa yo me quedo y voy al auditorio. Me pongo a cantar Set fire to the rain de Adele (.com/watch?v=FlsBObg-1BQ) y cuando llevo un rato oigo otra voz que también está cantando, es ella, lo sé, la reconozco aunque esté muy lejos, su voz es inconfundible. Pero no la veo, solo la oigo, la busco con la mirada pero no veo nada. Cuando acaba la canción aparece ella desde arriba de los asientos y va bajando hasta llegar al escenario, donde estoy yo, y sube al escenario.

S: Ho… hola Rachel. – consigo decir.

R: Te…tenemos que hablar. – Para las dos esto es muy incómodo, pero las dos sabemos que tenemos que hablar.

S: Sí… vamos a bajo, podemos… sentarnos allí.

Bajamos a los asientos y las dos miramos al frente.

R: Bueno… lo que pasó el otro día… - comienza Rachel.

S: Sí… eso… bueno, ya sabes… - Tengo el cerebro en blanco.

Rachel se echa a reír y yo también, nuestra conversación es muy patética.

R: Me gustas, me gustas mucho Santana. – me mira y yo la miro. No me puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, es tan increíble.

S: Te quiero. – No tendría que haberle dicho eso aún, pero no puedo contener las ganas de que lo sepa. – desde el día en que me ayudaste.

R: Oh San, ¿Por.. Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

S: ¿Cómo quieres que te lo dijese? Tu no eres, o bueno ya no lo se, tu no eres lesbiana.

R: ¿Por qué siempre tienen que haber etiquetas? Bueno, no sé si soy lesbiana, solo se que tu me gustas, y si eso quiere decir que lo soy… pues será eso. – Tiene tanta razón que la miro fascinada.

S: Te quiero – Le repito. Y ella sonríe. - ¿Y ahora… qué?

R: No lo sé, yo lo quiero intentar, pero… no se si estoy preparada para que todos lo sepan…

S: Yo tampoco estoy preparada, bueno… lo mío tampoco lo sabe nadie, solo Brittany.

R: ¿Pero lo quieres intentar? – me dice un poco asustada.

S: Claro que si – le digo sonriendo.

R: Es tarde, creo que nos tenemos que ir.

S: ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Mis padres no están… - le digo.

R: Esta bien, cuando vayamos a tu casa le pregunto a mi padres.

Las dos salimos el instituto y cogemos nuestras bicis. Llegamos a casa de Rachel y yo me quedo fuera esperándola. Pero oigo la conversación que tiene con su padre.

Padre Berry: ¿Cómo vas a ir a casa de Santana si mañana tienes clases? – le dice enfadado.

R: Ya lo sé, pero ella esta sola. No te preocupes mañana nos despertaremos pronto e iremos a clases. De verdad.

Padre Berry: Hmmm… ¿me lo prometes? – dice aún enfadado.

R: Sí papá.

Padre Berry: Está bien, puedes ir. Pero sube arriba a coger tus cosas.

R: No hace falta, tengo todo lo necesario para las clases de mañana.

No creo necesite nada más a parte del material escolar.

Rachel sale de su casa. Y las dos nos vamos a la mia.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Este capítulo fue un poco introducción de lo que viene, así que no fue tan bueno como los demás. O eso creo. Espero que les guste igual. _


	6. Primera noche solas

Narra Santana

Llegamos a mi casa y subimos a mi habitación.

S: ¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama de mis padres?, es más grande…

R: Me gusta esta.

Rachel se acerca a mi y me besa en los labios. Ella abre la boca y meto mi lengua en ella. Comenzamos a jugar con las lenguas, primero en la boca de Rachel y luego en la mía. Rachel me besa el labio superior y luego el inferior, así repetidas veces, yo hago lo mismo cuand ella acaba. Cuando nos queremos dar cuenta estamos en la cama, yo de bajo y ella encima mío. Sus labios y su lengua saben muy bien, sus besos son los más dulces que nadie me ha dado nunca.

Luego me toca a mi, yo me pongo encima de Rachel, le doy besos por el cuello y siento como su piel se eriza.

Me desato un botón de la camisa y Rachel me para.

R: Espera Santana – parece preocupada.

S: ¿He ido demasiado rápido?

R: No… no es eso, sólo que… yo no se nada de relaciones entre chicas. – Me dice seria. Y yo no puedo evitar reírme, es tan adorable.

R: No te rías – me dice avergonzada

S: Lo siento… es que… - continuo entre risas – eres adorable.

Rachel se sonroja.

S: Te lo explicaré, ¿vale? Bueno, lo que yo sé…

Nos sentamos en la cama la una al lado de la otra.

R: Me parece bien – me dice intentando que me ponga seria.

S: Antes de nada… ¿Eres virgen?

R: S…sí – su respuesta me asombra y se da cuenta así que continua explicando – Finn siempre se ponía nervioso cuando estábamos mucho rato juntos, y yo no me sentía segura como para hacerlo. Y con Jessie al final no pasó nada, y Puck sólo fueron besos. ¿Tú? A parte de… Finn…

S: No creo que sea lo mejor hablar de lo que pasó con Finn…

R: Ya no importa, además me abriste los ojos, aunque luego volví a caer, y me volviste ha abrir los ojos. – me dice sonriendo.

S: Bueno, no la perdí con Finn… no me gusta hablar mucho de ello…

R: Si no quieres contármelo lo entenderé, aunque puedo ayudarte… no sé, en algo.

S: Esta bien, te lo contaré, aunque no creo que ayude a nada. – le digo triste – El día en el que Quinn quedó embarazada, Puck no solo se enrolló con ella… ¿entiendes? – Rachel asiente – las dos estábamos muy borrachas y Puck se aprovechó de la situación. Yo estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía, si no, no lo hubiera hecho, no quería que mi primera vez fuese con Puck. Me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido con la persona especial y que hubiera sido bonito, pero – no consigo contener las lágrimas. Y Rachel me abraza.

R: San, olvídalo, ¿vale?, comenzaremos desde cero, eso no importa, nunca más. Tienes que ser feliz, olvida todo lo pasado, a mi no me importa, y a ti no te tiene que importar, aunque te cueste olvidarlo. – me seco las lágrimas y le sonrío para que sepa que me ha ayudado.

S: Gracias Rach, te quiero. Bueno, estábamos hablando de otra cosa… ¿Finn no hizo nada? Quiero decir… ¿No… hizo nada que no fueran besos?

R: No te entiendo – me dice confundida.

S: No hizo nada, ya sabes… ¿con las manos o los dedos? – no sabía como decírselo.

R: Oh – Rachel se echa a reír – ya entiendo.

S: Menos mal, me hubiera costado decírtelo.

R: Pues no, ni si quiera me ha tocado demasiado. – Me dice avergonzada

S: No importa, ya pasará lo que tenga que pasar, no te avergüences.

R: Sé que estoy en buenas manos – me dice coquetamente.

Le doy una beso y la pongo contra mí en la cama. Noto sus dulces labios en mi cuello, suben hasta mi cara y me besa en los labios. Por primera vez soy yo la que abro la boca. Y ella juego con mi lengua. Estamos así un buen rato. Después le levanto la camiseta y paso mi lengua por su barriga, su piel se eriza con el contacto de mis labios y mi lengua. Oigo unos silenciosos gemidos que intenta disimular. Y le desato el botón de los pantalones, y ella parece nerviosa, así que paro.

R: Sigue. – me dice sin abrir los ojos. Parece que lo esta disfrutando.

Sigo bajando los pantalones y ella los tira al suelo. Deslizo mi mano por sus curvas, y siento su aliento en mi cuello. Voy a bajar hasta donde antes estaban sus pantalones pero paro antes de hacerlo. Algo me preocupa y Rachel lo nota.

R: ¿Pasa algo?

S: No – le digo preocupada. – pero no quiero hacerlo así.

R: ¿Por qué? ¿No será por lo que me has contado? Por que eso no importa, yo quiero que sea contigo.

S: No es eso, pero, a mi me gustaría que hubiera sido romántico, y ahora que tengo oportunidad de dártelo a ti, no lo voy a hacer así. No será así, es la primera vez que estamos solas, y además no quiero que sea en mi habitación, es un lugar tan poco acogedor.

R: Te quiero – con tan solo dos palabras hace que sea la persona más feliz del mundo.

La beso en la mejilla y se acomoda en la cama, me mira y me besa en los labios, acto seguido cierra los ojos y se pone a dormir.

Su rostro es la cosa más perfecta que he visto. Pongo una mano en la cintura y así las dos nos quedamos dormidas juntas.


	7. La sorpresa

Narra Santana

Siempre había soñado con la sensación que tendría cuando me despertara y estuviera a mi lado la persona que más quería. Es una sensación magnifica, te sientes en el cielo, y para mi solo existíamos nosotras, por una vez me olvide del mundo entero, estábamos las dos mirándonos con una sonrisa en la cara.

R: Buenos días princesa – siempre había soñado con que alguien me digiera eso al despertarme. Le sonrío y ella me besa. Cada instante la quiero más.

Las dos estamos desconectadas del mundo, solo existimos nosotras dos, nos miramos y nos sentimos bien, sin tener que decir nada.

S: Oh, mierda, la hora, tenemos que irnos, vamos a llegar tarde – le digo preocupada.

R: ¡Es verdad! – Ninguna estaba pendiente de la hora en ese momento – son las 7:30 tenemos que irnos.

Rachel se levanta de la cama y busca sus pantalones.

R: No encuentro mis pantalones, ¿donde los dejé ayer? Oh dios, vamos a llegar tarde.

S: Tranquila, Rach, ahora te ayudo a buscarlos. – se perfectamente que están en el suelo, en la parte de mi lado, pero dejo que busque un poco más porque está muy sexy en braguitas.

Me acerco a ella y le doy una palmada en el culo, ella se gira y ve que tengo los pantalones en mis manos, los va a coger pero los elevo para que no pueda.

S: No, no - le señalo mi boca para que sepa que me tiene que dar un beso para que yo le de sus pantalones.

R: Eres una chantajista – me dice intentando parecer enfadada. Está aún más adorable cuando hace eso. Después me da un beso y le doy sus pantalones.

S: Sé que en realidad eso es lo que más te gusta de mi – bromeo.

R: No lo sabes tú bien. – dice mientras se pone los pantalones.

S: Estábamos más sexy sin ellos.

R: Entonces ven a quitármelos – me dice Rachel siguiéndome el juego.

Y lo cierto es que ganas no me faltan. Pero lo haré en otro lugar, no aquí.

Rachel se va al lavabo para terminar de arreglarse y peinarse, mientras tanto yo me arreglo con lo mejor que encuentro y me peino.

Sale del baño y esta preciosa como siempre, aunque sea con sus jerséis de animales sigue siendo la mujer más bella del mundo.

S: Estas preciosa Rach.

R: Tu también. – me dice mientras me acerco a ella.

S: No sabes cuánto me va a costar no cogerte de la mano ni poder besarte en el instituto. – le digo triste.

R: Ya lo sé San, pero... no nos queda otra, haremos como siempre, ¿vale? como cuando éramos amigas.

S: Claro... Te quiero Rach.

R: Y yo a ti – Me besa. Con esos labios tan dulces que hacen que se me derrita la boca.

Las dos salimos de casa y nos vamos para el instituto con nuestras bicis. Ya es viernes, nos queda menos para poder estar las dos solas, y le tengo una sorpresa para el fin de semana.

El día se me hace eterno, pasamos todo el tiempo de siempre juntas, pero no podemos cogernos de la mano, no puedo sentir sus labios contra los míos, y eso de me mata. Pero cuando salimos del instituto siento que recupero el aliento, nos quedan 2 días para pasarlos solas, y eso me hace sonreír de nuevo.

S: Debemos ir a tu casa Rach, para que le digas a tus padres que vendrás a pasar el fin de semana conmigo.

R: Lo sé, será lo mejor, vamos. – cogemos las bicis y nos dirigimos a casa de Rachel.

Rachel toca a la puerta y su padre sale.

Padre Berry: ¿Fuiste al instituto?

R: Oh, papá te lo prometí, claro, las dos fuimos.

Padre Berry: Entonces, pasa, vamos a dentro, tendrás cosas que hacer...

R: Bueno... de eso quería hablar, Santana esta todo el fin de semana sola, y había pensado si podía ir a su casa, y hacerle compañía, para que no esté tan sola. – El padre de Rachel me mira y lo único que hago es sonreír.

Padre Berry: Esta bien por esta vez, pero ella también puede venir a casa...

R: Lo sé, es solo que... tiene que encargarse de la casa y la puedo ayudar en eso.

Padre Berry: Cuidaros.

R: Lo haremos.

S: Adiós señor Berry.

El padre de Rachel entra en casa y volvemos a coger las bicis camino a mi casa. Llegamos en pocos minutos.

R: Deberíamos cocinar algo, estoy hambrienta.

S: Sí... un momento, espérame en el salón, ¿vale? Voy un momento a mi habitación.

R: Okay, aquí te espero. – me dice confundida.

Ando lo más rápido que puedo y cuando estoy en mi cuarto, empiezo a revolverlo todo, tengo que encontrar un pañuelo o algo con lo que taparle los ojos a Rachel. Con suerte encuentro en un cajón un pañuelo de esos que se llevaban antes y me lo meto en el bolsillo.

Voy al salón y Rachel me mira. Me pongo detrás del sillón en el que esta y le tapo los ojos con el pañuelo.

R: ¿Qué haces San? – me dice echándose a reír.

S: Shhhh... Sólo haz caso a lo que te diga, ¿sí?

R: Vale – me dice confundida.

S: Levántate del sillón, yo te cogeré del la mano, tu solo camina.

R: Eso me da miedo. – me dice moviendo las manos

S: Confía en mí.

La llevo de la mano durante todo el camino, el lugar donde la quiero llevar no queda lejos.

R: Te quiero, pero esto me da miedo. – me dice nerviosa.

S: Tranquila Rachel, no te voy a matar. – le digo entre carcajadas.

Llegamos, le quito el pañuelo de los ojos a Rachel.

S: Ya estamos aquí, ¿qué te parece? – Rachel abre los ojos y se sorprende por lo que ve. Una casa de montaña al lado de un lago enorme.

R: San.. Santana, ¿es tuyo? – balbucea.

S: Sí, bueno, es de mis padres, no suelo venir mucho por aquí, porque es un lugar para venir con alguien – giro la cabeza y la miro - especial.

R: Dios, es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha hecho. – No consigue evitar llorar.

S: Rach, mi amor, no llores. Lo he hecho para que te pongas contenta, no para que... – la abrazo muy fuerte. Luego le levanto la cabeza y le seco las lágrimas – eh, Te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz, nadie más te volverá a hacer daño, te lo prometo.

R: Gracias, te amo tanto, nunca te podré agradecer todo lo que haces por mí. – intenta no llorar más.

S: Es lo que te mereces, y siempre que pueda, haré lo que sea posible por ver esa preciosa sonrisa, ¿me oyes? – Rachel sonríe y me besa.

Pasamos la tarde en el lago, diciéndonos lo mucho que nos queremos y besándonos, besándonos sin parar. Es el mejor día de mi vida, la tengo a mi lado, es mía y la amo.

Nos secamos cuando vemos que está cayendo la noche, cojo unas mantas de la casa y las sacamos fuera, nos tumbamos en ella y vemos como comienzan a salir las estrellas. Estoy viviendo un sueño, nunca me había sentido tan viva.

R: Me encanta estar a tu lado, y más ahora, me encantar ver las estrellas contigo, me siento en la luna, no puede estar pasándome esto, eres tan buena, demasiado para mí. – Rachel se gira y me mira.

S: No tienes ni idea, no sabes la suerte que tengo de poder estar contigo, tú me has cambiado Rachel. – la beso una vez más y una vez más siento el dulce sabor de sus labios en los míos, el calor que desprende su cuerpo y la felicidad que me produce estar con ella.

Estamos viviendo un momento único, y esto solo es el principio.


	8. La primera vez

Narra Santana

R: Esta noche es perfecta.

S: Y aún queda mucho por delante.

Rachel se coloca encima de mí, me besa el cuello y desata los botones de mi camisa. Yo me desprendo de su jersey también.

Noto su lengua pasando por mi ombligo, y sube y baja por mi barriga y se detiene en mis pantalones. Cambiamos y ahora es ella la que esta a bajo, noto su lengua en la mía, dulce y deliciosa. Es el momento, sé que está preparada y es lo que quiere. Y yo me muero de hacerlo también.

Bajo las estrellas, no se me ocurre mejor sitio en el que estar ahora mismo, y estoy con ella.

Como puedo trato de quitarle el sujetador a Rachel, ella me ayuda y pasa su lengua por mi oreja. Toco su espalda desnuda y le doy besos por el brazo, cada vez más a bajo. Ella me quita a mí el sujetador también. La piel de Rachel cada vez está más caliente. Rachel coge mi mano y la pone en su pecho, es pequeño pero me gusta. Luego yo cojo la mano de Rachel y la pongo en mi pecho. Después vuelvo a bajar con mi lengua por sus curvas y llego a los pantalones, la miro y ella asiente. Desato los botones y lanzo los pantalones lejos, ahora sólo quedan las braguitas. Toco su cintura y su piel se eriza.

S: Tranquila, ¿vale? Contra más nerviosa, más te dolerá, sólo dime si quieres que pare, ¿si? – Rachel asiente.

Procedo a quitarle la última prenda de ropa, noto como poco a poco está más a gusto y más cómoda.

Subo para darle un beso, y mi mano entra en Rachel, ella hace un pequeño gemido que corta con un beso. Juego con los dedos en dentro de ella y cada vez se pone más caliente, su piel arde, me gusta. Cada vez entran más adentro y los gemidos de Rachel cada vez son más grandes y más largos.

S: ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? – Rachel niega con la cabeza.

Sé que le está doliendo un poco, pero no me lo va ha decir, y yo no voy a parar porque se que ella no quiere que lo haga. Le beso el cuello para que cada vez esté menos nerviosa y le duela menos. A medida que mis dedos entran más en Rachel, ella gime más y eso me excita. Y llegamos al último punto, intento hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible, Rachel gime de tal manera que hasta sus padres podrían habernos escuchado. Lentamente retiro mi mano de dentro de ella y la vuelvo a poner en su pecho. Le muerdo un pezón con mi boca y ella vuelve a gemir.

Vuelvo a sus labios y esta vez saben mejor que nunca.

R: Te quiero. – la beso una vez más para que sepa que es correspondido. – Estoy muy cansada, si no fuera por eso, te haría…

S: Shhhh… es hora de dormir.

Cojo mi camiseta y me la pongo. Luego busco el jersey y las bragas de Rachel y se las doy, ella se lo pone. Pero no encontramos sus pantalones.

R: No importa, no los busques, estoy bien así.

Cuando nos queremos dar cuenta está amaneciendo.

S: Rachel, mira, está amaneciendo.

R: Siempre he querido ver la puesta del sol con la persona especial. – se gira y me besa. – hoy ha sido el día más especial de mi vida y todo gracias a ti.

S: Deja de decir eso. – le digo queriendo parecer enojada.

R: Te quiero. Te quiero. ¡Te quiero! – me dice alzando la voz.

S: Y yo a ti.

Rachel se sienta delante de mí, la cojo por la cintura y le hago caricias.

S: ¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que estás hoy? – Rachel se sonroja.

Nos quedamos unos minutos mirando el amanecer en silencio. Después nos estiramos en una manta y se pone encima de mi pecho. Hace bastante frío, así que con la otra manta la tapo.

R: Gracias. – Me da un último beso antes de quedarnos dormidas.


	9. Vuelta a la rutina ¿Y a la normalidad?

Narra Santana

S: Rach, es hora de despertarse, no nos podemos pasar todo el día aquí tiradas.

R: Hmmm… esta bien – me contesta la voz dormida de Rachel

Nos levantamos las dos del suelo y Rachel encuentra sus pantalones y se los pone, recogemos las mantas y las guardamos en la casa.

Después vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque.

R: Este lugar es realmente precioso – me coge de la mano.

S: Sí, pero más si estoy contigo – la beso.

R: Ya se que no te gusta que te lo diga, pero gracias.

Después de una vuelta por el bosque, preparamos un picnic al lado del lago.

Cuando acabamos de comer Rachel se levanta del suelo y me ayuda a levantarme con la mano.

R: Vamos a darnos un baño – Rachel corre hacia el lago y se quita la ropa, quedándose en ropa interior. Yo la sigo y hago lo mismo.

Estamos una hora allí y volvemos a dentro de la casa para secarnos y bañarnos. Ya nos queda poco para estar juntas. Tenemos que volver antes de la noche. Volveremos de este sueño a la vida normal.

Primero me ducho yo y luego ella. Sale del baño con una toalla muy pequeña. Yo estaba en ropa interior. Me levanto y me acerco a Rachel que está de espaldas.

S: Qué sexy estás toda mojada. – la digo en la oreja. Y ella se gira. Se acerca a mi boca lentamente y me da un beso muy apasionado.

Las dos nos vamos hasta la cama y Rachel queda sin toalla. Una vez más la una contra la otra, yo a bajo. Aunque Rachel se acaba de duchar está caliente. No deja ni un momento de besarme. Se deshace de la poca ropa que me quedaba y noto sus manos en mi cintura, cada vez más abajo, y no puedo evitar un flojo gemido. Mientras su mano bajaba, su boca no se apartaba de mi cuello. Me encontraba paralizada. La mano de Rachel cada vez bajaba más, y noto sus dedos dentro de mí. Lentamente, cada vez más adentro. Vuelvo a gemir. Juega con ellos dentro de mi y yo cada vez me noto más caliente. Cada vez más adentro y más gusto me da. Ahora mismo tengo la lengua de Rachel pasando por mi cuello y sus dedos dentro de mi, ¿qué más puedo pedir?. Y entonces llega, el momento del éxtasis. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo, qué sensación más placentera.

Lentamente Rachel retira su mano.

Para de besarme el cuello y me sonríe.

R: Te quiero San.

S: Yo mucho más.

R: Me gustaría que este fin de semana no acabara nunca.

S: A mi también, pero prométeme que buscaremos una solución, en el instituto casi no podemos estará solas y no podemos venir cada fin de semana aquí – le digo triste.

R: No te preocupes, ¿sí? Encontraremos una solución, vendrás de vez en cuando a mi casa y yo iré a la tuya, vendremos algunos días aquí y los que no podamos, nos escaparemos. – bromea Rachel

S: Me parece buena idea. – Y lo cierto es que es verdad, no es simplemente por seguirle el juego.

Nos vestimos y dejamos la casa de la montaña más o menos ordenada. Antes de irnos Rachel recoge el pañuelo que le puse antes de llegar aquí.

R: Esto es muy importante para mi, es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha hecho nunca, y siempre guardaré este pañuelo por que me recuerda a todo lo que hemos vivido aquí. – me da un beso corto pero muy dulce.

Las dos cogemos las bicis y vamos a casa de Rachel.

Padre Berry: Hola chicas, ¿lo pasaron bien? – Rachel y yo nos miramos y nos reímos.

R: Más que bien.

S: Y tanto.

Padre Berry: Hmm… estas chicas de hoy en día…

El padre de Rachel deja la puerta abierta y entra de nuevo.

Me siento fatal, agacho la cabeza.

R: Todo irá bien, todo irá bien mientras nos amemos. – Rachel me levanta la cabeza y consigue sacarme una sonrisa de la cara.

S: Te quiero. – le susurro. Rachel suelta mi mano y entra en su casa.

R: Yo también San.

Vuelvo a mi casa y mis padres llegan pronto.

Mamá: Hola San, ya llegamos – me abraza y yo sonrío – veo que lo tienes todo recogido, hmmm, ¿no se te ocurrió montar una fiesta? – bromea.

S: No mamá, estuve bien, no te preocupes. Subiré arriba ¿sí?, hoy no me encuentro muy bien.

Mamá: Esa amiga, Rachel, me cae bien, deberías invitarla más a menudo. – sonrío y subo arriba.

Me duermo pronto porque si no lo hago, me haría más mal.

* * *

><p>Me levanto pronto para poder verla antes, la espero en la puerta de su casa por que se que saldrá en un momento.<p>

Rachel sale y cierra la puerta, sin darse cuenta que estoy ahí, cuando va a coger su bici, me ve y se asusta, pero cuando ve que soy yo su cara cambia por alegría.

R: Ey, ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? Me alegro tanto de verte, ayer me fui pronto a dormir, me sentía fatal sin ti.

S: Yo hice lo mismo. – me aproximo y le robo un beso.

R: Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Pasamos unas clases en las que no nos podemos ver, y ella es la que ocupa mi mente todo el día. Cuando tenemos un momento, corremos a los lavabos, y sin mirar si quiera si había alguien nos besamos sin parar. Sin saber que Brittany y Quinn estaban allí, en los lavabos, escuchándonos.

* * *

><p>gbrujnkdl : me parece buena la idea de ponerle algo de drama, gracia por la sugerencia, pronto pondré drama :P<p>

riotandglee / nayareth / cookieaiida : gracias por sus comentarios, siempre los leo y me hacen contenta con ellos, me gusta mucho que les guste el fic (:


	10. ¿Para siempre?

Narra Santana

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo en el lavabo por miedo a que alguien nos vea, salimos y vamos a la sala donde ensayamos con el Glee Club, al poco rato vienen Brittany y Quinn.

Q: Rachel, ¿podemos hablar un momento después? – Rachel se extraña porque nunca han hablado.

R: Va…vale. – le contesta asustada.

Quinn se sienta al lado de Brittany y las oímos murmurar algo.

S: Esto me da miedo Rachel, ¿qué querrán?

R: No tengo ni idea Santana, a mi también me asusta esto, es muy raro. – Rachel está tan asustada como yo.

* * *

><p>Suena el timbre y Quinn y Rachel salen de la sala para hablar a solas. Y después Brittany se acerca a mí.<p>

B: La quiere Santana. – Sabía que se refería a Quinn.

S: Pero ella no la quiere.

B: Hmmm… puede ser, pero Quinn es capaz de inventarse cualquier cosa y que parezca real.

S: Rachel no la creerá.

B: Entonces tendrá que verlo. – Brittany se acerca a mí y me besa justo en el momento en el que Quinn y Rachel entrar. Me desprendo de Britt y veo a Rachel. Está paralizada.

S: Rachel… yo… no quería. – me acerco a Rachel y la cojo del brazo.

R: Suéltame. – Rachel rompe a llorar y se va corriendo. La sigue Quinn.

S: ¿Cómo te has atrevido Britt? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala?

B: Te quiero San, y voy a luchar por tu amor.

S: ¿Y tienes que hacerlo de esta manera? ¿Piensas que así alguien te querrá?

B: Lo… lo siento San.

S: Es mejor que me vaya. – Me levanto de la silla y me voy, no quiero estar más allí, y no quiero estar en el instituto sabiendo que Quinn y Rachel están juntas en el lavabo.

* * *

><p>La he perdido. No se que hacer. Me paso la tarde llorando en mi cuarto. Y mi madre me oye. Pica la puerta y entra.<p>

Mamá: ¿San que pasa? Cuéntame que va mal…

S: Mamá deja, será mejor – no puedo dejar de llorar.

Mamá: Es por esa chica, Rachel, ¿verdad?

S: ¿C…Cómo sabes eso?

Mamá: Oh vamos, ya soy mayor, entiendo de esto, sé que pasa algo entre vosotras.

S: ¿Pero… c...cómo?

Mamá: No importa que estés con ella, o que te gusten las chicas si eso es lo que te hace feliz, yo te querré siempre, pase lo que pase y seas lo que seas.

S: Gracias mamá. – consigue que deje de llorar.

Mamá: ¿Ahora me vas a explicar que pasa?

S: La quiero mamá, y la he perdido.

Mamá: ¿Qué, porqué? ¿Qué pasó?

S: Britt y Quinn lo planearon y llevaron acabo algo así como un plan, Quinn se llevó a Rachel para hablar y mientras Britt estaba hablando conmigo, y justo en el momento en que las dos volvieron, Britt se acercó a mí y me besó y yo no pude pararla a tiempo. Después Rachel salió llorando y Quinn se fue tras ella, yo me vine a casa. Seguro que ahora ya deben estar juntas. – vuelvo a romper a llorar, recordarlo es mucho peor.

Mamá: Oh San, tranquila. – ni siquiera los brazos de mi madre consiguen que me encuentre mejor, necesito volver a brazar a Rachel, eso es lo que necesito. – escúchame, ella te quiere y tu también, volveréis a estar juntas, no te preocupes.

S: Gracias Mamá. – me deja un poco más tranquila, pero no del todo, aunque le sonrió para que piense que todo está bien. Se marcha y me deja otra vez sola.

Me rompo la cabeza pensando en que Quinn y Rachel ahora estarán juntas. Seguro que Rachel está tan enfadada que me la devolverá con Quinn y eso me pone muy mal. Me duermo porque eso es lo que mejor puedo hacer ahora mismo.

* * *

><p>Un día más cojo mi bici, pero hoy no espero a Rachel en la puerta de su casa, sé que eso es una mala idea. Así que voy directamente y cuando entro a la sala de ensayo, allí están Quinn y Rachel, juntas, riéndose, y pasándolo bien. Eso me mata por dentro. Rachel me mira y su cara se vuelve triste.<p>

B: Hola, San. Ven siéntate conmigo. – me siento al lado de Britt por que estoy tan celosa que quiero ver si Rachel también lo está.

En cuanto ve que me siento con Britt, se gira a mirar a Quinn y otra vez se ponen a reír.

Yo hago lo mismo y coqueteo con Britt.

S: Qué guapa estás Britt. – me giro para mirar la cara de Rach y ella me ve y gira su cara para coger la mano de Quinn.

B: Gracias, vaya, hoy estás de mejor humor.

S: Sí, lo siento, fue un error todo lo de ayer, deberíamos quedar un día juntas. – lo digo lo suficientemente alto para que Rachel lo oiga.

B: Me parece buena idea, esta tarde voy a tu casa.

* * *

><p>Britt toca la puerta y pasamos a mi habitación.<p>

B: Hola San.

S: Hola Britt – le digo intentando parecer entusiasmada.

Brittany se acerca y me besa. Sus labios no son los de Rachel, no son tan dulces, ni saben tan bien. Yo le devuelvo el beso.

Pasamos a la cama y siento los labios de Britt en mi cuello, pero no estoy a gusto y ella lo nota.

B: ¿Pasa algo?

S: No, no, está todo bien.

B: San, se que aún la quieres, pero te haré olvidarla. – Ojalá pudiera, pero es imposible.


	11. Una fiesta Una habitación

Narra Santana

S: ¿Están juntas verdad?

B: Sí, lo están, pero ella te sigue queriendo.

S: No lo creo…

B: Sabes que sí.

S: ¿Cómo pasó?

B: Cuando Rachel salió llorando, Quinn la siguió y ya sabes, la consoló y le contó sus sentimientos, Rachel estaba muerta de celos y Quinn la beso, Rachel no supo que hacer y se dejó besar.

S: ¿Por qué hicisteis esto?

B: Os queremos, de verdad.

S: Pero esta no es la manera.

B: San, ¿qué otra nos quedaba?

S: No es justo, éramos felices.

B: Por eso mismo esto es lo único que nos quedaba, aunque sea para daros celos, estáis con nosotras y eso nos sirve.

S: Creo que es mejor que te vayas ya.

B: Sí, me voy San. – sus labios vuelven a estar en contacto con los míos.

* * *

><p>B: Hola San. – llego a la sala de ensayos.<p>

S: Hola. – No le presto mucha atención a Britt. – Rachel, ¿podemos hablar?

Quinn y Brittany se sorprenden.

R: De acuerdo.

Ella y yo nos alejamos un poco de Quinn y Britt y nos sentamos más lejos.

S: Rach, todo esto es una tontería, yo no quiero a Britt y tu no quieres a Quinn.

R: ¿Cómo sabes que no la quiero?

S: Oh vamos, todo esto es un error, yo no quería besar a Britt, ella se lanzó y justo llegaste, no me dio tiempo a quitármela de encima.

R: ¿Por qué te voy a creer?

S: Por que sabes que es verdad.

R: No importa, estoy con Quinn y me gusta.

S: ¿De verdad? – Rachel no es capaz de decir nada más. Se levanta y vuelve al lado de Quinn.

Yo vuelvo con Britt y ella me coge la mano. Al rato entra Tina y nos da una noticia.

T: Chicos, están todos invitados a mi casa, mañana para hacer una fiesta.

B: San, ¿vas a ir cierto?

S: Sí, supongo que si… - quizás esta sea mi oportunidad.

B: Quinn, Rachel, ¿irán? – les pregunta Britt.

Q: Sí iremos, ¿verdad cariño? – esas palabras me duelen.

R: Claro que iremos.

* * *

><p>Después de un largo día, me arreglo con el mejor vestido que tengo y salgo para casa de Tina. Cuando llego ya están todos ahí, Rachel está preciosa.<p>

B: San, que bueno que llegaste. – sonrío y ella me abraza.

El alcohol llega a la fiesta y todo el mundo está borracho en pocos minutos, Quinn y Rachel suben a una habitación.

B: ¿Quieres ir a una habitación?

S: No, no estoy bien, subiré al lavabo, tengo ganas de vomitar.

B: Es… está bien.

Subo las escaleras, abro la puerta de la habitación en la que están Quinn y Rachel, pero sin hacer ruido, ellas ni se dan cuenta de que la abro. Están besándose, sin parar, extraño eso. La necesito, pero ahora si la he perdido, se a enamorado de Quinn, no puedo hacer nada contra eso, y me esta matando por dentro. Está Britt, y es amable y cariñosa, pero no es Rachel, y aunque la bese, ella sabe que no la querré nunca como a Rachel, y nunca será lo mismo.

Pero entonces, oigo algo, escucho a Rachel decir algo.

R: Te quiero San. – dice Rachel mientras Quinn le besa el cuello.

Q: ¿Q…Qué?

R: Lo… lo siento. – Quinn se levanta de encima de Rachel y se gira.

* * *

><p>Chicos gracias por todas las reviews, ya le queda poco a este fic para el final (:<p> 


	12. No la volveré a perder

Narra Santana

Q: No lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad Rachel?

R: Lo siento, no he querido decir eso.

Q: Oh, claro que lo has querido decir. Nunca podrás decirme 'Te quiero' a mi. Por que no lo sientes, aún la quieres, y sabes pensaba que podría estar contigo aunque pensaras en ella cuando estás conmigo, pero es no es quererme a mi misma.

R: Eso no es así…

Q: No te engañes, la amas y siempre lo harás. Y tengo que decirte algo, lo del beso de Santana y Britt, fue todo una mentira, lo planeamos todo. Las queríamos demasiado y teníamos que hacer algo, no se nos ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que Britt besara a Santana justo cuando volviéramos de "hablar". San no quería besarla, fue Britt. Y todo eso fue un error, no tendríamos que haber hecho eso, pensábamos que algún día nos querríais, pero no, vuestro amor nunca se apagará.

R: ¿Cómo pudisteis hacer eso?

Q: El amor, se que no lo justifica nada, pero las queremos. Mucho.

R: Eso no es excusa, nos han hecho mucho daño, más ahora, que la he perdido, y no se cómo recuperarla.

Q: Tu solo pídele perdón, cualquier cosa que le digas le servirá para volver contigo. Se está muriendo de ganas.

R: Pero ella está con Britt…

Q: Rachel eso es una tontería, ella solo está con Britt porque tú estás conmigo.

R: Supongo…

Q: Es así. Ve, búscala, pídele perdón y dile que la quieres.

R: Gracias, sabes, podríamos a ver sido amigas si no hubieras hecho todo esto.

Q: ¿Aún lo podemos ser?

R: Claro. – Rachel sale de la habitación y yo bajo rápido las escaleras para que no me vea.

Al poco rato llega Rachel a bajo.

R: San, puedes… venir un momento.

S: Cl…claro. – Rachel me coge la mano y vuelvo a sentirme bien, subimos arriba.

Nos encerramos en una habitación.

R: Lo siento, no se cómo excusarme, Quinn me ha contado la verdad, siento no haberte creído… de verdad no se como puede. – rompe a llorar. Yo me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

S: No importa, estabas cabreada y por eso no escuchabas nada, está todo olvidado, te quiero Rachel, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, ¿te acuerdas? Éramos tan felices.

R: Lo volveremos ha ser, te quiero San.

La vuelvo a besar, sus labios nunca habían sido tan dulces, nunca me había gustado tanto besarla, nunca me había sentido así, la volvía a sentir conmigo, volví a sentir que era mía y que no se me escaparía otra vez.

Abro la boca y la lengua de Rachel vuelve a jugar con la mía, al igual que sus labios, su lengua nunca había sido tan dulce.

R: No sabes cuanto extrañaba esto.

S: Yo también, me siento tan bien ahora mismo. No te voy a volver a perder.

R: Si lo hiciera me muero, no quiero estar ni un minuto lejos de ti.

S: No voy a dejar que lo estés.

R: Vamos a contarlo, quiero que el Glee Club y los demás sepa que nos queremos, quiero poder besarte sin miedo a que nos descubran, quiero cogerte de la mano en el instituto y poder estar siempre juntas.

S: Lo haremos Rachel, mañana le contaremos al club todo. – Rachel sonríe y continuamos con la sesión de besos.

Y juntas, consumimos la noche.

* * *

><p>S: Despierten, Glee Club, chicos, despierten.<p>

Todos oyen mi voz y se despiertan.

Puck: ¿Qué pasa?

R: Tenemos algo que contarles. – Rachel coge mi mano.

S: Estamos juntas. – todos se asombran.

Puck: ¿Vosotras? ¿Juntas?

R: Sí.

Blaine: Oh, vaya, eso no… lo esperaba.

Kurt: Hacéis una buena pareja.

Me acerco a Britt.

S: Britt, lo siento… yo…

B: No importa, sé que la quieres, espero que seáis felices…

S: Gracias Britt, ¿podemos ser amigas verdad?

B: Claro.

* * *

><p>gbrujnkdl: no puse más drama porque ya le queda muy poco a la novela :)<p> 


	13. Confesión

Narra Santana

Ya todo pasó, estamos felices, por fin lo estamos, y no voy a volver a perderla, por nada del mundo. La necesito y la amo mucho.

Todos los chicos del club lo saben y ahora nos sentimos un poco más libres, sobre todo en los ensayos con New Directions, nadie se asombra si nos cogemos la mano, podemos estar juntas y nadie hablar mal, por lo menos en el Glee Club, luego intentamos ser un poco más discretas en las demás clases.

Ahora toca lo más difícil. Queda una semana para graduarnos. Ya tenemos decidido que nos iremos juntas a New York, ahora tenemos que decírselo a nuestros padres, y tenemos que decirles… que estamos juntas. Será difícil, sobre todo con mi padre, no sé como decírselo, sé que mi madre me apoyará, pero no se como reaccionará él.

* * *

><p>Quedamos una tarde Rachel y yo para hablar sobre esto.<p>

R: Sé que esto es difícil pero tenemos que decírselo… tienen que saberlo. No podemos decirles que nos vamos a ir juntas a estudiar a New York y no decirles que estamos juntas…

S: Ya… ya lo sé, y sé que mi madre me apoyará, pero mi padre… no sé como reaccionará, tu lo tienes más fácil… tus padres son gays y bueno… lo van a entender enseguida – le digo dejándole claro que no lo digo con mal sentido.

R: Mi amor, ya lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo, si no nunca serás realmente feliz y libre, tienes que sacarte eso de la cabeza, sabes que te apoyarán, pase lo que pase son tus padres y te quieren y solo quieren que seas feliz, y yo igual, así que tienes que hacerlo…

S: Está bien, en la cena, lo haré.

R: Creo que me tengo que ir ya, es tarde San y mañana tenemos clases, mis padres se preocuparán…

S: Está bien, te acompaño a la puerta.

R: Primero ven aquí. – me acerco a ella y me besa, luego sonríe.

S: Ya nadie podrá separarnos.

R: Nunca. – me vuelve a besar.

Las dos a la puerta y después de que mis padres se despidieran de Rachel, salimos un momento a fuera de casa, donde no nos pueden ver y volvemos a besarnos.

R: Podrás, lo sé.

S: Te amo.

R: Yo mucho más. – me roba otro beso.

Rachel se va y sé que es la hora de la verdad, me voy a la cocina y todo está servido, listo para cenar. Nos sentamos los tres en la mesa.

Papá: ¿Rachel no quería quedarse a cenar? – rompió el hielo.

S: No, es tarde y tenía que irse ya.

Mamá: Otro día la invitas a dormir.

S: Claro… esto… tengo que deciros algo… importante.

Mamá: Oh, ¿qué es San?

S: Es difícil de explicar… no sé como hacerlo…

Papá: ¿No estarás embarazada?

S: ¡No! Claro que no… no es eso…

Mamá: ¿No te drogarás? – me dice asustada

S: Agg… no digáis esas cosas, no es eso… tiene que ver con Rachel.

Papá: ¿Os enfadasteis y no sabes por qué?

S: No, papá, no es eso. No nos enfadamos.

Mamá: ¿Te quitó el novio?

S: Definitivamente eso no.

Papá: No caigo, dilo, ya no se me ocurre nada más.

Mamá: A mi tampoco.

S: Esta bien…. Mamá, papá… la quiero.

Mamá: ¿Eres…? – solo puedo asentir, la cara de mi padre me deprime, siento que le he decepcionado, no me mira, mantiene la cabeza en el plato, no dice nada. Nadie habla. Y yo me voy. No puedo soportar eso.

En mi habitación lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, no tengo fuerzas para nada, solo para llorar. Me siento mal, débil y destrozada. Estoy 10 minutos por lo menos llorando sin poder hacer nada más. Y entonces entra mi padre a la habitación.

Papá: San, ¿podemos hablar? – me seco las lágrimas.

S: Pasa. – se acerca a mi y se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

Papá: No quería que te pusieras así. No quiero que llores.

S: Cuando te he visto ahí, sin mirarme, he sentido que te he decepcionado. – no puedo evitar volver a llorar.

Papá: No, San de eso nada. – me mira y me seca las lágrimas. – siempre voy a estar muy orgullosa de ti, pase lo que pase siempre lo estaré. Mientras seas feliz yo lo seré. Y si ella te quiere, adelante, solo quiero verte bien.

S: Lo soy papá, con ella me siento genial, es como… no encuentro las palabras, pero siento que he encontrado a la persona indicada.

Papá: Eso me alegra mucho San. Ella me gusta, y sé que no te hará daño.

S: Ella es genial.

Papá: Y tu también lo eres.

Después sale de la habitación y entra mi madre, me dice lo mismo, que me apoyará pase lo que pase, y eso me alegra mucho. Por fin soy feliz. Solo falta que les diga que me voy a New York, pero eso lo haré mañana. No quiero más momentos incómodos.

Llamo a Rachel para contarle como ha salido todo y se alegra de mi respuesta, tenía razón. Ella también se lo ha dicho a sus padres, pero eso fue algo más normal, ellos se alegraron. Están más mentalizados.

Después de todo ha salido bien, y ahora toca mi siguiente paso y viviremos juntas en New York.


	14. El último paso

Narra Santana

Rachel me lleva a su casa, para decirle a sus padres que nos vamos a ir juntas a New York, yo al principio no tengo ganas, porque no se como van a reaccionar los padres de Rachel, pero ella consigue convencerme, me dice que todo saldrá bien y que sus padres se alegrarán. Puede que tenga razón, se alegraron de que ella estuviera conmigo, aunque ahora estarán tiempo sin ella y no se si eso les guste tanto.

R: Papas, tengo una noticia. – los padres (George y Michael) de Rachel me miran sorprendidos, no sé que se les pasará por la cabeza.

George: ¿Qué pasa?

R: Oh, no es nada malo.

George: Me habían asustado.

R: Hemos pensado… que las dos queremos ir a estudiar a New York, y podríamos ir juntas, hay una buena escuela de interpretación y viviríamos juntas.

Michael: Espera… ¿Qué? – Michael parecía no muy contento con la decisión, en cambio George estaba encantado.

George: A mi me parece buena idea, ya son mayores, y tienen que pensar en el futuro, New York es tu sueño hija, desde siempre y tu sueño también incluye a Santana.

R: Así es.

Michael: Pero… es mucho tiempo sin verte.

R: Lo sé, pero vendría, no te preocupes, es mi sueño papá, tú muy bien lo sabes.

Michael: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…. Hmm, está bien, pero tienes que venir a vernos eh.

R: Eso no lo dudes, vendremos seguido.

S: Muchas gracias George y Michael. – no se me ocurre que más decir.

Michael: Cuídala.

S: Cada día.

George: Sé que la dejamos en buenas manos.

S: No dejaré que nada malo le pase.

Ahora es el turno de mis padres. Esto será más difícil, aunque juego con ventaja si está Rachel conmigo, no podrán enfadarse ni gritar.

Las dos nos dirigimos a mi casa. Mis padres (Sara y Jon) están en el salón, cada uno en un sofá, viendo la tele.

S: Papá, mamá, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – mi padre apaga el televisor.

Jon: Hola Rachel, qué bien que hayas venido – saluda mi padre.

R: Buenas tardes señor López, buenas tardes Sara.

Jon: Llámame Jon. – contesta amablemente mi papá. Se nota que Rachel le cae bien.

Sara: Buenas tardes Rachel. – contenta sonriente mi madre.

Jon: ¿Qué tenéis que decirnos?, ¿No será nada malo?, ¿Os han hecho algo?, ¿Os han dicho algo? – dice alterado.

S: Papá cálmate, no es nada de eso, aunque no os hará mucha gracia.

Jon: Por suerte no me tengo que preocupar por que alguna esté embarazada… - bromea papá – ¿O sí?

S: No, no papá… - hago una pausa – Rachel y yo…

Sara: Me gusta oír eso – interrumpe. Yo no le hago caso y sigo.

S: Rachel y yo… hemos decidido.

Jon: Ah… ¿qué ya lo habéis decidido?

S: Bueno… sí… solo nos falta que lo aprobéis… - continuo con el tema – queremos irnos a estudiar a New York… - digo con una sonrisa en la cara. Y los dos se quedan de piedra.

Jon: ¿C…C…Cómo?

Sara: A… a mi me parece buena idea. Allí están las mejores escuelas de interpretación, y eso es lo que quiere San, y estarán las dos juntas así que no tengo preocuparme de que esté pasándolo mal.

Jon: Pensándolo así… creo que sí… aunque no podré verte.

S: Vendré a veros.

Jon: Pero no siempre…

S: Lo que más pueda. Vendremos las dos.

Jon: Esta bien, solo porque sé que estarás bien con Rachel, y ella te cuidará mucho, ¿verdad?

R: Claro que sí, señor, la cuidaré con mi vida.

Sara: Entonces aceptamos.

Pensé que sería peor, pero todo ha salido bien después de todo. Después las dos vamos a mi habitación. Y nos tumbamos la una al lado de la otra en la cama.

S: Todo a salido genial.

R: No del todo… no te veo feliz.

S: No, Rachel, soy muy feliz, vamos a vivir juntas, ese es mi sueño.

R: ¿Entonces por qué estás así?, ¿Qué te preocupa?

S: Es solo… no los veré mucho.

R: Ya, ya lo sé San, pero… aún estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás.

S: No, no, no, yo quiero irme contigo.

R: Todo irá bien, ¿vale? – sonrío.

S: Te amo Rach.

R: Y yo a ti mi amor. – Rachel se sube encima de mí y me besa.

S: Hmmm… me gusta la idea de esto cada día.

R: Esto y mucho más – coquetea Rachel. Y vuelve a besarme, siento su lengua caliente en mi cuello.

S: Voy a ser muy feliz entonces.

R: Yo también.

S: Te amo, te amo, te amo.

R: Yo más. Mañana ya es el último día con el Glee Club San.

S: Los echaré mucho de menos a todos…

R: Y yo, pero estaremos nosotras dos juntas. Algún día tendremos que volver a juntarnos todos. Cuando todos tengamos hijos.

S: Claro, cuando tengamos hijos, tendrás que buscar a un hombre…

R: Ey, no, no quería decir eso, yo estaré contigo, adoptaremos, ¿sí? No te cambio por nada.

S: Adoptaremos.

R: Sí, seremos una familia muy feliz. Y luego, volveremos a ver al Glee Club, y todos tendrán hijos también y serán felices, o al menos eso espero.

S: ¿De verdad quieres pasar toda la vida conmigo?

R: Toda San, toda. ¿Tu no?

S: Me muero de ganas, cada día a tu lado… eso es lo que más quiero.

R: Yo también.

Queda un día para acabar el instituto, y dos para el cumpleaños de Rachel.


	15. Por siempre jamás

Narra Santana

Llego a la sala de ensayos. El último día con el Glee Club, aunque en realidad todavía nos queda todo el verano, pero no nos veremos tanto. Todos viajamos a sitios distintos y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Will: Chicos, les echaré de menos, a todos, estos años a vuestro lado, han sido geniales, maravillosos, siempre recordaré estos años como los mejores.

Quinn: Señor Schuster nunca le olvidaremos.

Mike y Tina: Han sido los mejores años a su lado.

Rachel: Gracias a usted, hoy formo parte de algo especial.

Santana: Me ha ayudado a cambiar y a ser mejor persona.

Brittany: Ya no conjunto la derecha de la izquierda – bromea Britt.

Finn: Usted me ha dado y enseñado confianza.

Kurt: Gracias a usted hoy soy libre, y puedo mostrarme tal y como soy.

Mercedes: Usted me ha enseñado a quererme tal y como soy.

Puck: Ya no soy una mala persona.

Lauren: Me ha hecho sonreír y pasármelo bien. – Will rompe a llorar y todos le abrazamos.

Todos: Le queremos Will.

S: Hemos preparado una canción, se la dedicamos Will, siempre estará en nuestros corazones.

Comenzamos a cantar (.com/watch?v=Lw0fETc9XEE) y cuando acabamos a Will no le quedan más lágrimas que derramar.

W: Gracias por todo chicos, tenemos que volver a vernos, ¿Vale? Esto no es un adiós.

R: Claro que no es un adiós. – todos nos abalanzamos sobre él.

* * *

><p>Ya no volveremos a este instituto. Ha sido una triste y bonita despedida.<p>

S: Rachel, ¿puedes venir hoy a la casa del lago?

R: Sí, claro. Pero tendré que irme pronto a casa por la mañana.

S: Como te vaya mejor.

R: ¿Sabes por qué? – pregunta sonriendo.

S: Hmm.. ahora no caigo. – bromeo

R: Oh vamos, ¿te has olvidado?

S: ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de tu cumpleaños? – le robo un beso.

R: Pensaba…

S: Es imposible si lo repites cada día. – bromeo

R: Vale, no lo volveré a hacer… - se pone triste.

S: Sabes que lo adoro, te adoro. – la beso y sé que siempre la tendré.

* * *

><p>Voy a la casa del lago a la hora de comer, y lo ordeno todo para que cuando llegue Rachel no esté todo desordenado. Después de comer miro la televisión y pica a la puerta.<p>

R: Hola San. – saluda cuando abro la puerta.

S: Hola mi amor.

R: Te echaba de menos ya.

S: Y yo. – la beso y caminamos hacia la cama.

La mano de Rachel sube por mi barriga y me quita la camiseta. Yo hago lo mismo con la suya. Y después hace lo mismo con mis pantalones.

R: Te amo – me recuerda.

Sus dedos entran en mí y gimo lo más bajo que puedo. Su dulce lengua está en mi cuello. Me recuerda a la primera vez. Lo pasamos tan bien. Y ahora sé que es para siempre. Pero ahora no me siento tan inútil, siento que puedo estar tranquila, que estamos bien y ninguna tiene miedo.

Cuando ella acaba, yo desato los botones de su pantalón y hago lo mismo que ella. Su piel se calienta. Y siento como ella está tranquila y relajada, pero a la vez excitada, no tiene miedo.

* * *

><p>Las dos nos sentamos a la orilla del lago, y vemos como el cielo se vuelve oscuro y llega la noche.<p>

S: Gracias a ti hoy soy mejor persona Rach.

R: Eras, eres y serás la mejor persona que he conocido.

S: Pero gracias a ti…

R: No, solo te has abierto, te has dado una oportunidad a ti misma y te has mostrado tal y como eres. Te amo San, tal y como eres, y no te cambio por nada, eres la persona más real que he conocido, eres dulce, cariñosa, romántica, amable, simpática, divertida…

S: Shh… no digas nada. Que todavía me lo voy a creer…

R: Eres eso y mucho más San.

S: Te amo.

Rachel se quita la ropa y se tira al lago.

R: ¿No quieres venir?

S: No, ahora no me apetece mucho, yo te veo desde aquí.

R: Tú te lo pierdes…

Se pasa una media hora allí y luego sale.

R: Ups, no he sacado la toalla de la casa…

S: Espera, yo te la voy a buscar.

R: Gracias.

Entro en la casa y le cojo la toalla y también una caja pequeñita.

Le entrego la toalla y se seca, y se gira mirando al lago. Yo aprovecho para arrodillarme.

Entonces Rachel se gira y yo saco la caja pequeña.

S: Ya son las doce así que ya puedo darte mi regalo. – hago una pausa – Rachel, en este tiempo que hemos estado juntas, me has demostrado que eres la mejor persona en el mundo, que me quieres, me aceptas, y me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Por que no puedo vivir sin ti, y nos vamos a ir a vivir juntas. Prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te voy a amar siempre. Rachel Berry, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – ella se tapa la boca con las manos, sus ojos están vidriosos por las lágrimas.

R: Cl...claro que sí – consigue decir.

Me levanto y le doy un beso tan fuerte que no me extrañaría que la hubiera echo daño.

R: Te amo y quiero pasar el reto de mi vida contigo San. – me dice sin parar de llorar. Y yo la abrazo.

S: Tendremos muchos hijos.

R: Todos los que podamos adoptar – sonríe.

S: Gracias.

R: ¿Gracias por qué? Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo. – me dice con una sonrisa en la cara pero sin dejar de llorar.

S: Y tu a mi, no llores más, quiero ver tu preciosa sonrisa. – le seco las lágrimas.

R: ¿Estás segura que quieres aguantarme toda la vida? – se ríe Rachel.

S: Por siempre jamás.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído la novela, espero que les haya gustado mucho, me ha encantado hacer este fic porque adoro esta pareja y a medida que escribía me enamoraba más de la idea de ellas, gracias por todos las reviews, me alegran mucho de verdad, les veré en otra fic! :D<p> 


End file.
